Rumpo
The Rumpo is a van featured in the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Bravado in the HD Universe. Design The Rumpo is an average-sized van capable of carrying four passengers (two in the front, two in the back). It is common and can be found in most areas in the cities in which it appears, but like all vans, it tends to be most common in industrial areas. It also has 2 small windows at the very rear of the vehicle. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the van appears to be based on a first generation Dodge Ram Van with the side paneling of a Ford Van. A modified version of this van is used by the Southside Hoods gang. From Grand Theft Auto: Vice City onwards, the Rumpo is very different, taking on the design originally sported by the Pony (see 'Naming confusion' section below). Rumpos typically sport a variety of company logos (eg. Final Build Construction). These Rumpos appear to resemble the first-generation Fiat Ducatos. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Rumpo now resembles a Ford E-series with touches from the GM Van series. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto III'' When originally introduced in GTA III, the Rumpo is fairly fast, but with average handling and a tendency to two-wheel and tip over under rough cornering. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' - San Andreas The redesigned Rumpo in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories handles much like the smaller Pony, but is slightly slower and heavier (weighting at 1700 kg, 100 kg less than the GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions). Also, because of its height and stiff suspension it has a nasty tendency to jolt around and even tip on bumpy roads. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rumpo in GTA V has average acceleration compared to other vans, but can be modified with a turbocharger in Los Santos Customs to bring it on par with the Ambulance. The Rumpo is somewhat agile and can corner easily at low speeds. Durability is average. One advantage the Rumpo has, being based on the Ford E-Series, is its high ground clearance, allowing it to cover rough ground with ease. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Naming confusion There is some confusion regarding the names and designs of the Rumpo, the Burrito and the Pony throughout the 3D Universe. In GTA III, the Rumpo chiefly resembles a Dodge Ram Van; in subsequent games, however, the Ram Van-derived vehicle is named Burrito. In GTA III, the Pony is a large van with an elevated roof; in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the Rumpo inherited this design, and the Pony was given a new one. Image Gallery Rumpo-GTAA.png|A Rumpo in GTA Advance. News van.jpg|A Weazel News Rumpo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Black Rumpo ".]] In GTA III, a unique all-black Rumpo (with black trims) appears during the "Under Surveillance" as a vehicle occupied by two targets which the player must kill. To acquire the van, the player must open fire at the vehicle at close range using a gun, forcing the occupants to exit the vehicle; if shot from a distance, the driver may use the van as a weapon to run over the player, making the act of retrieving the van more difficult. Once the targets are killed, the player may take control of the vehicle and save it in a garage after the mission is complete. GTA San Andreas variations Image:Rumpo-GTASA-WheelArchAngels-front.jpg|Wheel Arch Angels Image:Rumpo-GTASA-HarryPlumsWholesaleFruit-front.jpg|Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit Motto: Fine Juicy Pears Image:Rumpo-GTASA-FinalBuildConstruction-front.jpg|Final Build Construction Image:Rumpo-GTASA-CokOPops-front.jpg|Cok O Pops Motto: Start your day off with a mouthful of Cok! Rumpo-GTASA-TransFender.jpg|TransFender Rumpo-GTASA-DickGoblins.jpg|Dick Goblin's Motto: World of Coq Red Rumpo In GTA Liberty City Stories, a unique all-red Rumpo, with red bumpers, appears during the mission "Bringing the House Down" as the van carrying explosives to be placed on the old subway tracks that runs under Fort Staunton. To acquire the vehicle, simply complete the mission in the van. Campaign Rumpo Campaign Rumpo is used to make campaign announcements during a Liberty City Mayor election in 1998. Hoods Rumpo XL Hoods Rumpo XL is a gang variant of the Rumpo used by South Side Hoods. Deludamol Rumpo A number of 2 person capacity Deludamol-branded variants appear in the mission Mrs Philips. The capacity is presumably limited to 2 due to the cargo load of Deludamol in the rear compartment. Deludamol Rumpo.jpg|Deludamol Rumpo variant in GTA V as seen in Mrs Philips Weazel News Rumpo The News Rumpo has a Weazel News livery. The Newsvan can come in four colors: gray, dark gray, white or red. Unlike the San Andreas version, the News van in GTA V lacks a satellite dish. Since the Heists Update, the Rumpo may be customized at Los Santos Customs to feature this Weazel News livery as seen in the photos below. Rumpo-GTAV-Front-Weazel.png|Dark Gray Weazel News Rumpo (Rear quarter view). Rumpo-GTAV-Front-Weazel2.png|Light Gray Weazel News Rumpo. Rumpo-GTAV-Front-Weazel3.png|Red Weazel News Rumpo. Weazel-news-rumpo-white-front-gtav.png|White Weazel News Rumpo. Grand Theft Auto V_20150706054549.jpg|Glitched Light Gray Weazel News Rumpo with different livery colors and improper text layouts. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Near 8-Ball's bomb shop in Harwood. *Parked near the northwest side of the Liberty City Sawmill in Callahan Point. *Import/Export garage, Portland Harbor, after completing all vehicles on the list. *A unique black Rumpo in the mission Under Surveillance. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked between two buildings west of the Boatyard. *Parked behind the Malibu Club. *Common in Viceport, Little Havana and at Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Near the entrance of Hunter Quarry, which is located between Bone County and Las Venturas *Can be found quite regularly around Ocean Docks *Sometimes found at Regular Tom *May sometimes spawn at Jay's Diner in Tierra Robada, San Andreas *Common in Bone County. Usually at the Sherman Dam and Fort Carson areas ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Outside 8-Ball's bomb shop in Harwood, Portland. *Parked across the road from the police station in Portland View. *In the car park for Liberty City Memorial Stadium, Staunton Island. *In the car park for Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale. *Spawns regularly around Portland. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Commonly spotted in various districts within Vice City Mainland (Viceport, Little Havana, Little Haiti and Downtown). *Spawns at a corner of the hotel construction site featured in a mission, Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Deludamol vans Trevor's mother requests him to steal are Rumpos. These can be found parked outside hospitals or medical centers. *Occasionally spawns in traffic or parked. *The Weazel News variant can be obtained at the end of Paparazzo - Reality Check. *The Weazel News variant can be found parked in a driveway, next to a T-section located at South Mo Milton Drive, Vinewood Hills. * At certain times of the day, it might spawn driving out of a factory/plant near the Vespucci Helipad. The same applies for the Pony and the Mule (although the Mule drives out opposite from the factory). * Sometimes spawns parked outside of the Grove Street Garage. The same applies for the Mule. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Occasionally spawns outside the liquor store opposite the entrance to the Sheriff's office in Paleto Bay. * Spawns in random areas, Plain, and Weasel News livery. * Often spawns at the Docs and in city areas. * Can be bought for $13,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com after the Heists Update. Trivia General * The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories renditions of the Rumpo feature a cosmetic glitch in which any Rumpo using a Pay 'n' Spray will emerge with its front bumper facing in the opposite direction, towards the rear. The problem can be remedied simply by parking the vehicle in a garage, leaving the garage so that its door shuts, then returning. This glitch is also present in GTA Vice City's Pony. The problem appears also if the player activates the vehicle repair cheat. * The Rumpo, along with Burrito and Speedo, are the fastest vans throughout the series. ** Coincidentally, the word "Rumpo" is also very similar to the swedish word "rumpa", which means "butt". * The Rumpo plays the following radio stations when entered: ** Radio Espantoso or Vice City Public Radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. ** Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Game Radio or MSX FM in GTA III. * Rumpo is Latin for "I burst". It is also the name of a village in Estonia, as well as a slang term for sex. * In Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition, the 11th race of the Big Playas in the 2nd laps a white Rumpo is seen. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * In GTA IV there's a Rumpo wreck, suggesting that the Rumpo was in the Beta. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * An unused Algonquin Triads drug burrito in GTA: Chinatown Wars has a tall roof just like that of the Rumpo. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Before the Heists Update, in GTA V and GTA Online, if the player entered a Los Santos Customs garage with the Rumpo, its name would humorously appear as "Grotti Rumpo", although the Rumpo is made by Bravado. * The modification options for the Rumpo were extremely limited in GTA Online until title update 1.11 where options for a tracker and insurance were made available. However, due to a lacking number of modifications, including performance upgrades, it is considered to be a worthless vehicle to be kept. As of update 1.21 the Rumpo has limited performance modifications in singleplayer. * Interestingly, along with the Paradise, it is the only Bravado to date that is not based on any Dodge vehicle, neither having any resemblance to existing Dodge models. * In GTA Online, the Rumpo sells at $1,300 in Los Santos Customs. See Also *Burrito *Pony *Speedo *Paradise *Hoods Rumpo XL *Campaign Rumpo Navigation }} de:Rumpo es:Rumpo nl:Rumpo pl:Rumpo pt:Rumpo ru:Rumpo fr:Rumpo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vans Vehicle Class